


"83 Days" by Wafia

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Series: Melodies [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Sanvers Endgame, post 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: This prompt took a long time to write the way I decided to do it. I have listened to the song 26 times while working on it. It is in the third person, in a diary like fashion, because I fervently dislike writing in the actual first person, but I wanted to fulfill the prompt. I made up an identity for the friend who let Maggie crash. Maggie deserves a friend like this. I waited until now because in universe, about 83 days have passed. I checked.Prompt Could you please write a fic based on Waffia’s song “83 days“? I can’t stop thinking about sanvers breakup and reunion with this song, with Maggie POV.TW: Sad Maggie. (sanvers endgame tho) Alcohol abuse.





	"83 Days" by Wafia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hhs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hhs).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q__5Bwb5lsE

Day 1

She told herself she could move on. Not that she had a choice. The door closed, and she was on the wrong side. She always seemed to be on the wrong side of closing doors. Maggie Sawyer had been thrown out of every home she had ever had. Her childhood home, with the big tree in the backyard that she liked to climb as a kid. The town where she had laughed, cried, and fallen in love. The apartment she picked out with Emily after graduating from college, with the warm reds and oranges that made her feel warm and safe. Every home eventually became nothing but a locked door.

Day 2

She spent the first night staring up at the stucco ceiling from the ratty couch. The air hung heavy around her. Every breath was labored as she tried to maintain her composure until Jackie came home. She knew if she let herself feel it while she was alone, she would pick up the phone. Maggie knew better.

Day 8

Maggie and Jackie had unpacked almost all of the boxes. They had gone out and bought Maggie a dresser for her clothes, and her own twin sized bed. It was all they could afford right now. She opened one of the boxes and collapsed to the floor. Jackie knelt down, and wrestled the orange fabric out of her fists as she sobbed. Maggie wailed, “I want it back.” as she took it away. She kept wailing even when she knew Jackie could not possibly hear her.

Day 11

Jackie heard the screaming from her room in the dead of the night. She jumped out of bed to find the kitchen floor littered with tiny flecks of broken glass. Maggie was still slamming the picture frame into the counter, beating the life out of it. She doesn’t even notice Jackie until she sneaks up behind her and hugs her.

“It’s going to be okay. Just let it out.”

Maggie keeps attacking the helpless inanimate object until her adrenaline wears off, and she slumps like a marionette whose strings were cut. The only difference is that marionettes don’t feel it when they fall.

Jackie sits up with her until dawn, as she lets the words fall out of her mouth in broken streams. Maggie blamed herself for everything, which made her unable to move on in any capacity. All she could do is hurt.

Day 13 

She saw her in her dreams. Everything. The late nights. The early mornings. The wedding books. The balcony that overlooked the whole city.

Day 17

She cried at night every night. Jackie pretended not to know, but the walls in her crappy little apartment were paper thin. Nothing anyone does helps her. Her friends try so hard, but talking to her is like walking on eggshells. They never knew which words will cause her to shatter. Even when she seemed to be happy, there is still a brokenness none of them have seen before in her eyes. She lost herself. 

Day 22

She slipped back to square one. She snapped at everyone around her about the littlest things. She got into trouble for fighting with her boss and throwing a broken stapler at her partner. She wouldn’t let anyone near her. Maggie couldn’t pull herself out of her mind all day. She had prepared for this day, but it still tasted like bile in her mouth. To the rest of the world it was Tuesday. Every other person was walking through the world like normal while Maggie felt like drowning. To everyone else it was nothing. To Maggie Sawyer, it was the one year anniversary of Pizza night. Why does nothing matter so much?

Day 26

She sees her face on the evening news, next to a critically injured Supergirl. Maggie has to fight the urge to run to her. She knows that the possibility of losing her sister would kill her. If only she had cared about Maggie that much. Maggie knew from the beginning that she would never measure up.

Day 34

Christmas comes and goes. Maggie doesn’t feel like celebrating. She starts to look into buying her own apartment again.

Day 36

Maggie has a good day. She goes out ice skating with her friends. They all go out and get vegan ice cream. She almost doesn’t think about it. Almost.

Day 41

They go out to the bar for the New Year. Jackie sent someone ahead to make sure Maggie’s ex isn’t there. Someone has to watch the door all night, just in case. Maggie gets completely smashed and hits on every girl in the whole place. Afterwards, Jackie holds her friend’s hair back on the floor of the bathroom as the tears start flowing again. 

“Nobody feels like her.” Maggie breathes out, before bending back over.

Day 47 

Maggie went through something akin to a midlife crisis. She goes out to the only other gay bar in town every single night. Jackie didn’t see her for days. Maggie’s voicemail filled with increasingly worried messages from her, but Maggie never checked it because she might scroll down too far.

Day 61

Maggie told everyone she was officially fine. They pretend to believe that. She decided she wanted to travel, see the world, and get far, far away from National City for a while. She starts to dig around for her passport, but she can’t find it.

Day 62

She makes Jackie write the text. She can’t do it by herself.

Day 66

Maybe it got lost in the post. Maggie told herself that she wasn’t ignoring her. She scrapped her travel plans. 

Day 72

Maggie started hardcore apartment shopping. Nowhere she went felt quite right. The cold air seeped into every fiber of her being. She couldn’t shake the cold feeling.

Day 76

She started crying in a coffee shop. She had not cried in weeks, but then, out of nowhere, a guitar riff brought her to her knees again.

Day 83

Maggie shows up outside the door. She tries her key, assuming it won’t work. The door opens.

“You came home.” Alex runs into her arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Put any and all song requests in the comments. I have really fucking loved all the ones so far. Does anyone have any happy songs? Not that I don't like making the sad ones happy like this but I could use some unequivocal happiness.


End file.
